


Decarbonated Soda

by SymphonicWinds



Series: Ingrid is a Lesbian [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, ingrid is a lesbian mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: The Blue Crew meet up for dinner at Dimitri's house.





	Decarbonated Soda

Ingrid sat in Dimitri’s house, holding her cup of coffee in her hands while Dedue prepared dinner. She was the first to arrive for this “Blue Crew Reunion” – a clique she didn’t quite identify with – and was on her phone, killing time until the others came. This would be her first public appearance being single. Ingrid mulled over the memory of her and Glenn’s breakup in her mind, again. She didn’t have any intention to date right now – she wouldn’t know how to, even if she tried – and her marital status didn’t really matter, since she was just at a dinner party, but she felt acutely alone, even though she was currently with company and waiting for more people to come. Was this how being single was supposed to feel? Was this her life now? She took a sip of coffee and let its flavour profile wash over her tongue. Mildly acidic, like her.

The doorbell rang and she could hear Dimitri’s heavy footsteps – he lumbered around, more often than not – and unfamiliar voices echoed through the halls and into the living room where Ingrid was. Ingrid took a deep breath and mentally steadied herself. She was going to be okay.

Ingrid looked up to see bright orange.

“Hi, you’re Ingrid, right? I think we’ve met before! You’re Felix’s friend, right? My name is Annette.” It was like the sun was blinding her. Ingrid blinked once, focusing on the girl in front of her and realized that Annette was holding her hand out. Ingrid took it and Annette shook it with enthusiasm. Beside her, Felix stared down at Ingrid. She wasn’t sure why, but Felix was giving her a death glare. She stared at them before something in her brain clicked.

This was Felix’s girlfriend.

“It’s nice to see you again.” She forced a smile. Annette sat in front of her, with Felix beside her. Felix had always been prickly but seeing his guard up around her was unnerving. His arms were crossed, and he was scrutinizing her, as if to say, “Don’t fuck this up.” Well, she would certainly try not to.

“It’s nice to see you too, Felix.”

His face relaxed a bit. “Yeah, it is.” At least he didn’t completely hate her.

“You own a flower shop, right? That’s so cool!” Annette said.

Ingrid half smiled and corrected her. “Well, it’s my family’s shop. I just help run it.”

“Do you get to make flower arrangements? Have you ever tried cross breeding? Oh, do you have succulents? I love succulents!” Felix was smiling at Annette as he watched her talk and he moved his hand to cover hers. For a second, she saw Glenn, instead of Felix, and her heart broke slightly. Ingrid clenched her fist and tried to focus on Annette, but she couldn’t follow whatever tangent she was on. Hopefully someone else would come and end this conversation.

As if Sothis heard her prayer, the doorbell rang again. Ingrid, Annette and Felix sat through a small bout of silence as they waited for the next people to come into the living room; it was Dorothea and Sylvain.

“The gang’s back together!” Sylvain immediately jumped onto Felix, effectively crushing him and Annette underneath his weight. Felix began to grunt in protest, but Sylvain held onto them until he was satisfied, and squished beside Felix onto the couch. Dorothea chose to sit next to Ingrid and Ingrid got hit in the face with vanilla.

“Hey Ingrid! How’s,” Ingrid’s body stiffened as Sylvain’s voice dropped. They both knew what he was going to ask.

“How’s the shop?” Sylvain smiled at her in apology; Ingrid threw him a death glare of her own.

“It’s fine.”

The conversation fell flat from there and another silence creeped over them. Dorothea began talking to Annette about something and soon the four of them began a lively conversation, while Ingrid sat there and nodded when she thought it was appropriate. More people came – more people that she didn’t know came – and eventually Dimitri was there too, and the room was brimming with joy and laughter that Ingrid wasn’t apart of. Was it supposed to feel like this? Was she supposed to feel lonely and isolated?

She needed fresh air. Ingrid left the room and stepped outside, breathing in the crisp autumn air. Somehow, the loneliness fell back slightly when she was alone. How ironic.

“Ingrid, what’s up?” Sylvain had followed her outside.

She looked at him briefly and then turned away. “Nothing. I just wanted some fresh air.”

“Why don’t you come back inside? We’re gonna have food soon.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Really? Because last time I checked, you usually eat lunch right at noon, and it is currently eight and you arrived before everyone else, so I don’t think you’ve had dinner yet.”

How the fuck did he know that. She loved Sylvain but holy shit, fuck this guy.

“I’m not hungry.”

Sylvain sighed. “I know you didn’t come here just to sit outside by yourself. I know you’ve been feeling lonely lately so I was hoping that you would come hang out with us, not here on the porch. Trust me, I know what it’s like to be dumped and being by yourself is not a good idea.”

“You think you know how I’m feeling right now? You, with the stable relationship, strong friend group and successful career?” Ingrid laughed. “I fucking doubt.”

“I have all of these things now because I reached out to people and made connections. I actually went to school, worked my ass off, dated around for years and hung out with people I didn’t like until I got everything that I have now. I didn’t sit at home like you did, Ingrid.”

“Oh, thanks for throwing my mistakes in my face. Really convinces me to come back inside.”

Sylvain groaned and began to backtrack. “I didn’t say that just to hurt you. Listen, I know how you’re feeling about Glenn and everything, but you can’t live like this. You spent years sitting around, waiting for him, but now he’s gone and you need to pick yourself up and move on. You can’t spend the rest of your life in a bubble.”

“You do not know how I feel. Don’t you dare say that to me ever again, or I will end our friendship right here, right now, Sylvain Jose Gautier.” She slapped Sylvain on the cheek. Ingrid’s adrenaline wore off and she looked away in embarrassment. She couldn’t believe that she just hit him. Ingrid reached out to apologize but he waved her hand away.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll leave you alone now.”

Sylvain went back into the house, leaving Ingrid alone again.


End file.
